Cincuenta razones que no tienen que ver con el amor
by Gwiniver Morgan
Summary: Sherlock esta dispuesto a todo para demostrar a su novio John que no necesariamente se tiene sexo por amor. Hasta a hacer una lista.
1. Chapter 1

Nuevo fic¡ Haciendo honor a las fiestas revivo de mis cenizas con esta idea que al menos a mi me ha hecho gracia, así que lo comparto esperando entretenerles un ratillo, que al cabo es uno de los fines del arte.

Lo de siempre, Sherlock no es mio, es de Doyle, de la BBC y de John (muy de John!)

 **Cincuenta razones que no tienen que ver con el amor para hacer el amor.**

Entraron al departamento riendo todavía, John un poco más escandaloso, Sherlock simulando que no, pero de todos modos con esa sonrisa de gato pagado de si mismo.

-No, no. No hay manera en que me hagas creer que fue correcta la manera en que expusiste la vida sexual de esa mujer. -Decía John cerrando tras de si la puerta.

-Pero John, era necesario para demostrar su inocencia. -replicó quitándose el abrigo para ponerlo en el perchero. John no dejaba de mirarlo con admiración. Y es que apenas podía creer que estaba en una relación desde hacia tres meses con ese magnifico genio loco, apuesto y arrogante. Una relación de novios, podría decirse, aunque siendo Shelock Holmes, no había modo de definirla.

-¡Demostraste su inocencia demostrando que era promiscua! ¿Eso en que mundo la deja como inocente?

-Bien, inocente de asesinato. ¿No es peor?

-Depende del punto de vista.

-¿Y cual seria el punto del doctor tres continentes Watson?

-Que cualquier razón que no tenga que ver con el amor para tener relaciones sexuales te hace ser promiscuo.

-¿En verdad? No creí que fueras tan...

-¿Romántico?

-Conservador. Victoriano. Anticuado. -Explicó de más y se dejó caer en su sillón para después juntar los dedos en actitud analítica.

-Gracias. -Dijo con sarcasmo.

-No es una ofensa. Tu y yo tenemos relaciones sexuales por muchas causas que no tiene que ver con el amor

Eso me hace sentir mejor definitivamente.

-Pero eso no cambia el hecho.

-Sherlock. No voy a hablar contigo de mi vida sexual...

-Ni falta que hiciera.

-Pero...-aspiró profundo molesto con la interrupción- El punto es que si amas a alguien, las cosas son diferentes.

-¿Y entonces el coito se vuelve hacer el amor?

-Exacto.- Sherlock se lo pensó un par de minutos de bendito silencio que John aprovecho para ir a la cocina a preparar te.

-Difiero de esa teoría John.

-Oh que pena. - dijo con tono de "no me importa tu opinión" que Sherlock ignoro con gran éxito.

-Es como hace dos noches. Teníamos recién terminado el caso de los pelirrojos...

-¿Ese en el que no me dejaste dormir por tres días?

-Y aun así, cuando te desperté por que no podía dormir, accediste a tener sexo.

-Cierto... - Y como no iba a recordarlo. Los besos de Sherlock eran embriagadores siempre, quizá porque no eran muy frecuentes se hacían mas anhelados, el sexo de esa noche fue intenso, con la adrenalina del caso recién terminado, si bien al despertarlo Sherlock había sido un poco frío, sólo le pregunto si quería hacerlo... -Espera, ¿me despertaste para hacer el amor porque no podías dormir solamente? -Sherlock levanto los hombros y asintió. -No pareciste molesto en ese momento.

-Me despertaste... sólo por...

-Si, es correcto John.

-No lo puedo creer.

-Así que para demostrar mi punto, te daré una lista de cincuenta razones por las que podemos haber tenido o futuramente tener un encuentro sexual que no tengan que ver con el amor.

-¿Realmente es necesaria la lista?

-Tengo una lista de tipos de cenizas.

-Bien, por lo menos esta será menos aburrida.- Fue turno de Sherlock para lanzarle una mirada ofendida.

John suspiro dramáticamente -Supongo que nada de lo que pueda decir o hacer te disuadiría de la idea de hacer una lista...-Sherlock no respondió, ya tenia una hoja blanca y había escrito:

 _1.- Porque no puedes dormirte._


	2. Chapter 2

Hola¡Capitulo 2, listo¡ (siento que me quedo algo extraño, pero ya ustedes dirán)  
Mensajes dentro de la historia están entrecomillados.  
Miles de gracias por los reviews, favoritos y seguimientos. Cómo le alegran el día a uno ^^

Sherlock pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Y todos sabemos que John es su dueño.

 **Cincuenta razones que no tienen que ver con el amor para hacer el amor.**

-John. .. Yo... De verdad lo siento, déjame entrar...

Tenia más de quince minutos pegado a la puerta. Cuando dijo frente a todo Scotland Yard que el blog era una tonta cronología novelada de sus casos mal llevada a cuenta, no imagino que la sensibilidad de John se fuera a resentir tanto.

Los primeros días no lo notó, absorto en aburrirse picando las cuerdas del violín. Luego estuvo ese estudio sobre el vuelo de las palomas en espacios públicos y después el caso nuevo que fue tan aburrido como para una mañana y ya. Después le dio hambre, pero notando que no había leche para el te no comió nada. Finalmente se le antojó un beso. Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que John no le hablaba. Y, de hecho lo eludía todo el tiempo. Trato de hablar con él cuando llegó, pero de inmediato se había encerrado en su habitación. Al final, como no saliera, no le había quedado más remedio que tocar a su puerta con el mejor tono lastimero que tenia.

-No quise decir que estaba tan mal... solamente que no vas a los hechos, te gusta demasiado adornarlos, como si fueran literatura barata...- En eso, su celular vibro con un mensaje.

"No lo estas arreglando, idiota"

-Lo sé, John... no es como si no haya querido decir eso. Porque sé muy bien lo que digo y ademas siempre tengo razón...

De nuevo, sonó el tono de mensaje: "Si no vas a decir nada útil ya puedes estarte largando"

Sherlock suspiro exasperado. -Todo lo que digo es siempre útil...ya me estas contestando, por ejemplo.- Poso la frente sobre la puerta cansado. Si algo tenia muy presente, es que las interacciones sociales no se le daban y ahora tener un novio, era algo que lo sobre pasaba. Pero se trataba de John y por él estaba dispuesto a no rendirse nunca. El celular no sonó de nuevo.

-Lo que quiero decir... es que eres un gran escritor. No de los casos, si no de literatura, como Poe, Cristhie...no diré que Shakespeare por que no es tu genero... si bien podrías intentarlo. ¿Y si escribes teatro...? Me encantaría leer alguna obra tuya...  
Mensaje. "Estas diciendo que no quieres que escriba más tus casos...?"

-Estoy diciendo que puede escribir cosas mucho mejores...- La puerta se abrió, haciéndole dar un tras pie y dando paso a un muy serio John en su sensual pijama de cuadros hecha de franela (Nota para Sherlock: comprarle pijamas nuevas a John) -No hay nada mejor para mi...

-¿Entonces podrías nada mas apegarte a los hechos concretos...?

-No.

-¿Hacer menos analogías?

-No.

-¿Reducir hipérboles? -John se tomo un momento para pensarlo.

-¿Aquellas en las que halago tu intelecto?

-Esas puedes dejarlas.

-Entonces la respuesta es no.

-John...

-Sherlock, podrías sólo, quizás guardarte esas criticas para cuando estemos solos? Sé que no soy el cronista que tu quisieras para tu trabajo...

-No quisiera ningún otro. -Se apresuro a interrumpirle. John le sonrió y fue como ver un cadáver con un puñal entre los omóplatos en una habitación cerrada de un ultimo piso. Casi sin darse cuenta sonrió también, simple y sencillamente feliz.

-¿Me has disculpado ya?

-Todavía no. ¿Cuánto tardaste en notar que estaba molesto?

-Eh... un par de horas. Te estaba dando tu espacio...

-Si claro... porque eres una persona tan considerada...

-Porque soy un novio considerado.

-Claro...ven aquí -Ambos avanzaron un paso para encontrarse con los brazos del otro y por fin besarse ansiosamente.

-¿Sexo de reconciliación? -Susurro John a su oreja en voz baja.

-¡Oh Dios, si!

 _2.- Sexo de reconciliación_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola por acá! capitulo de estreno, saben que me divierto martirizándome para sacar este proyecto adelante? Nunca había escrito un proyecto de entrada de tantos capítulos! Espero que se estén divirtiendo también con mis loqueras. Un saludo y gracias por los favs, seguimientos y mensajes. Y si,John es un cursi y un facilote (?) pero bueno, con Sherlock, quien no? así que lo perdonamos, va?

Lo de siempre, Sherlock como idea pertenece a su creadores. (Y a John)

 **Cincuenta razones que no tienen que ver con el amor para hacer el amor.**

John despertó encontrándose sólo en su cama. No es que no fuera lo usual, más estando en medio de un caso, antes debía agradecer el poder dormir un rato. Lo que era raro, es que Sherlock estaba muy enojado. No, no exactamente enojado, estaba celoso por más que no lo admitiese. Se frotó la cara, alejando los últimos vestigios de sueño para ir a buscarlo.  
Lo encontró en su sillón, aparentemente inmerso en su palacio mental, pero John lo conocía muy bien para distinguir cuando era solamente ignorado. Fue directo a la cocina para desayunar algo, debía aprovechar antes que la banda de tratantes de blancas hiciera otro movimiento. Apenas puso un par de tazas de te en la mesa y algunos wafles fríos cuando sin más Sherlock dijo:

-Creo que debemos terminar.  
-¿En serio?  
-Dadas las actuales condiciones, si. - John bebió tranquilamente su te antes de responder. -¿Sólo por que tienes un arranque de celos?  
-Yo no siento celos nunca John, ya es bastante ofuscante el resto de los ... sentimientos que tengo por ti. - Ahora le correspondió fruncir el ceño ante la manera de Sherlock de admitir que tenia sentimientos por él. -Gracias, supongo.  
-No era un halago.  
-Ya sé.  
-Entonces,¿terminamos?  
-Sí. - La cuestión había sido, durante el caso de trata de blancas, al irrumpir en el antro abandonado y rescatar a esa bella chica que con muy poca ropa dejaba ver las curvas pronunciadas de su cuerpo. Por supuesto que no había sido su culpa que ella se aferrara fuertemente a su cuerpo, estaba asustada. También fue accidental que su mano bajara por el trasero de ella, se estaba resbalando. Y bueno... tenia toda su vida siendo heterosexual, no fue totalmente responsable de las reacciones de su cuerpo a ese contacto. Y menos era culpa suya que Sherlock fuera tan malditamente brillante y observador... que notara lo que sucedió con su pantalón al soltar a la chica...

-¿Por la chica?  
-Por que te gustan las mujeres. Y como nunca seré una, no tiene caso seguir con esto.  
-Yo no... es decir... Me gustan las mujeres.  
-Y ahora dices cosas obvias...  
-Pero me gustas tu. Y sí, sigo diciendo cosas tan malditamente obvias y aún así sigues sin creerlas.  
-No es solo eso John. Eres una distracción. Sin ti de por medio manoseando a esa mujerzu...  
-¡Yo no la manoseaba! - Interrumpió subiendo la voz por que Sherlock la subió aun más..-Ya hubiera descubierto la base de operaciones de la mafia tratante de de personas y estaría por atraparlos.  
-...¿Terminas conmigo por que te estorbo para pensar?  
-Básicamente- Mejor que pensara eso a que estaba celoso. No señor, Sherlock Homes no sabia de sentimientos y menos de celos.  
-De acuerdo  
-¿De acuerdo?  
-Sí. Si soy tanto estorbo para ti, estoy de acuerdo en terminar.  
-Oh... Gracias. -Murmuro Sherlock sintiendo que algo se rompía en su pecho. No su corazón, claro, ¿cómo seguiría latiendo roto? eso no existía. Pero dolía como el aburrimiento.  
-Bueno. -John se puso en pie como si nada y se puso frente a él. -Quiero sexo de ruptura.  
-¿Perdón?  
-Sexo de rompimiento. Si estas terminando conmigo, lo menos que puedes darme es sexo de rompimiento.  
-Es admisible. A la recamara.

Media hora después, satisfecho el deseo, se dejaron caer uno al lado del otro respirando agitados y sudorosos John con una sonrisa satisfecha y Sherlock con una expresión incrédula pero feliz.

-Eso fue...  
-Lo sé...  
-Pero si...  
-No importa ya...  
-¿Y bien...? -Guardaron silencio, cada uno absorto en sus ideas. -¡Lo tengo!-Grito Sherlock incorporándose con un grito.  
-¿El que?  
-¡El escondite! ¡Era tan obvio, siempre estuvo a descubierto, por eso atrapan a las chicas fuera de la escuela! -En un segundo estaba de pie limpiándose y vistiéndose- ¡Rápido John vístete, puede ser peligroso!  
-Pero si habíamos terminado.  
-No hay tiempo para terminar John- Raudo se acerco a robarle un beso. -Vístete y vayámonos.  
-Entonces, ¿no terminamos?  
-Después John, cuando quieras mas sexo de rompimiento, Ahora hay trabajo por hacer. ¡Vamos! - Ordeno saliendo del cuarto dejando a John con una sonrisa lo que sigue de feliz poniéndose la ropa.

 _3\. Sexo de ruptura._


	4. Chapter 4

Buena tarde por la tarde.

Acá el capitulo nuevo, me costo mas de lo que creía! y tuve que hacer investigación y toda la cosa, me siento tan comprometida con esta historia , jijiji. Gracias por comentarios son muy amables y también se aceptan criticas, todo sea por mejorar!

Lo de siempre, Sherlock como idea pertenece a su creadores. A John le pertenece todito lo demás de él.

 **Cincuenta razones que no tienen que ver con el amor para hacer el amor.**

Tras un largo día en la clínica, de lo único que tenia ganas John era de llegar a casa, tomar una ducha e ir a dormir. Así es, ni cena quería, sin embargo, como Sherlock no tenia ningún caso, lo mas probable era que tuviera que escuchar el violín, disparos o explosiones en la cocina. Sin embargo , solo el silencio lo recibió en la entrada del 221 de Baker street. Un poco preocupado abrió la puerta, molesto por no llevar un arma consigo, cuando en la sala vio tranquilamente a Sherlock con Lestrade, uno frente a otro con un montón de papeles sobre la mesa de centro.

-Um... Buenas noches, Greg, tenemos un caso?  
-Hola John! No, no hay nada, pero Sherlock me pidió que le trajera algunos viejos casos interesantes para ejercitar su mente, o eso dijo...  
-Aunque lo único interesante es la falta de criterio de Lestrade por lo que se considera interesante.  
-Sherlock...  
-No te preocupes John, vine solamente por que Sherlock empezó a enviar textos a todos en Scotland yard con asuntos privados de sus vidas y esta fue la manera de que parara.  
-Estaba aburrido...-Dijo como explicación el detective mirando unas hojas.  
-Bien...¿Puedes arreglártelas con él, Greg?  
-Claro John, no soy un niño. - el doctor y el inspector compartieron una mirada de resignación y John fue a darse la ducha que estaba anhelando. Cuando salio Lestrade seguía ahí, y por fin Sherlock estaba callado y atendiendo lo que decía.

-¿Todo bien...? - Pregunto John un poco preocupado más que aliviado por el silencio. -John. ¿Tu entiendes por que Lestrade nombro a un caso "La montaña mágica"? ¿Y por que no quiere confesar el origen de tal nombre?  
-Sherlock, déjalo estar... -Lestrade parecía agobiado pero Sherlock estaba muy serio preguntando eso, por lo que John hizo memoria de las posibilidades. -No fue en una montaña ni involucro magia...  
-John, no le sigas el juego...  
-Déjalo, es más interesante ver los tristes intentos de John por deducir que tus casos sosos...  
-...¿Acaso tiene que ver con el libro, Greg? ¿O la película? - John intentaba acabar con el asunto lo más pronto posible.  
-No John, es ... es algo vergonzoso, de verdad, creo que debería irme... - empezó a recoger la papelería esparcida por todos lados pero Sherlock se puso a seguirlo. - Es un nombre ingenioso, casi como uno que usaría John en el blog  
-Oh, no creo que John lo hiciera.- Para John era mas que evidente , aun cuando Lestrade no lo notara que estaba incentivando la curiosidad del detective.-Has fallado en todo John, y al parecer esta vez Lestrade fue en verdad ingeniosos, así que inspector, ¿La montaña mágica?  
-Es.. es una posición sexual. No me hagas decir más. -Lestrade estaba visblemente incomodo al decir eso.  
-¿Por que no? yo tengo una sana sexualidad y podemos hablar de eso  
-¿En verdad?  
-Dile John.  
-Prefiero que no.  
-¿John...?  
-Vamos Gavin, sabias que era cuestión de tiempo para que pasará.  
-Ah, en hora buena para ambos.  
-¿Y el caso?

Resulto ser que al intentar la posición llamada "La montaña mágica" una chica se había roto el cuello al resbalar el montículo de almohadas que se supone debían sostenerla. El tipo involucrado había escondido el cuerpo y luego se hizo toda la investigación para demostrar su inocencia. En verdad había sido un caso muy sencillo y terminó con Lestrade siendo echado del departamento por Sherlock quejando de sus insulsos casos de dos y medio.

-Eso no fue nada amable, Sherlock. Todavía que Greg se toma la molestia de venir a entretener...  
-Demasiada platica John, vamos a la recamara.  
-Ah, ¿Si?  
-Si, la montaña mágica John, hay que intentarla.  
-Una mujer e mato con ella Sherlock.  
-Angulo equivocado, sabanas de satin corriente liso y resbaloso, amante estúpido ocasional. Estamos cubiertos, John todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo. -Dijo antes de guiñarle el ojo y entra a la habitación. Y ¿Para qué discutir con un genio loco que sabia como lleva a cabo "la montaña mágica " con éxito?

 **4\. Tu amigo te contó una nueva posición.**


	5. Chapter 5

Saludos!

Demore más con este capitulo, la vida se complica un poco cada vez, es diciembre, la familia el trabajo... en fin, creo que no podre mantener el ritmo que llevaba, pero como esta idea sigue gustándome mucho, por acá seguiremos, así que muchas gracias por los seguimientos, favs y comentarios sobre todo! (comentario loco: encontré a un chico que tiene la altura de Benedict y me pare junto a el frente a una ventana para ver como se vería mi estatura con la de él... sí, ya sé estoy loca, tenia que decirlo en algún lado xD)

Sherlock la serie pertenece a al BBC y sus muy brillantes autores y ejecutores.

 **Cincuenta razones que no tienen que ver con el amor para hacer el amor.**

Entraron sigilosamente por la ventana, lo cual no hubiese sido raro de no ser por el lugar del que se trataba. John se sentía muy incomodo, como siempre que cruzaba por esos enormes pasillos de la antigua residencia estilo victoriano que alberga el Club Diogenes.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí exactamente? - Preguntó en voz baja.  
-Ya te dije, se trata de un caso. Silencio. -Le respondió Sherlock del mismo modo.  
-Pero... ¿aquí? ¿En el Diógenes?- de pronto su cerebro hizo conexiones y le cuestiono alarmado -¿Es personal?  
-Sí. - Sherlock se movía rápida y sigilosamente entre cortinas, puertas llevándolo a ... algún lugar dentro del club.  
-¿Mycroft?  
-Si. Ahora, silencio.-Bien, era oficia, John estaba alarmado, porque siendo Mycroft el gobierno británico y estando en el Diógenes todo tenia pinta de un conflicto internacional, quizá alguna intervención con los recientes sucesos asociados al terrorismo o cosas de las que un ciudadano normal, como él, no podía tener idea, pero que involucrando a los hermanos Holmes, sonaba preocupante. Finalmente, Sherlock se detuvo frente a una pesada puerta de madera con cerradura reforzada. Sacó del abrigo unas ganzúas y se propuso abrir con una habilidad que el más connotado ladrón envidiaría. Si el oficio de detective consultor no redituara suficiente ganancia, el de asaltante le vendría muy bien a su novio. Y lo peor es que lo notaba con admiración, pero prefería no pensar demasiado en ello.

Con un click la cerradura cedió y Sherlock se escondió los ganchos de nuevo, le hizo una seña con la mano para que lo siguiera y cerró tras de el de inmediato, aprisionándolo contra la puerta con un profundo beso que al momento John interrumpió. -Sherlock, no es el mejor momento. -Murmuró  
-Siempre lo es- Afirmo el más alto sacando le una sonrisa con lo que se sintió con permiso de seguir, pero esta vez John le detuvo antes de llegar a sus labios. -Siempre te doy la razón, pero ahora creo que debemos atender el caso primero.  
-¿Ahora quien esta casado con el trabajo?¿Debo estar celoso? - Le pregunto al oído con su grave voz en tono bajo que estaba excitando mas y más a cada momento al pobre doctor. -Para variar no estaría mal, pero no. En serio Sherlock, dime que hacemos aquí?  
-¿Que parece que hacemos...? -Le susurro rodeandole con los brazos , pasando sus largas manos por encima de la ropa, por la espalda y empezando a sacarle la camisa del pantalón. Y aunque Sherlock tomado la iniciativa era endemoniadamente sexy, no podía sacar de su cabeza el conflicto del que estaba por enterarse.  
-Sherlock, por favor...  
-Si lo pides por las buenas... - Lo beso de nuevo de esa manera posesiva y ansiosa que era tan suya y que a John le encantaba, era como ser adolescente de nuevo y descubrir todo ese mundo nuevo. Sostuvo su rostro profundizando el beso. Sherlock lo dirigió despacio hacia un escritorio que afortunadamente no tenia nada encima y le hizo sentarse en el y empezó a desabotonar su camisa, todo con la habilidad de no haber interrumpió el contacto de sus bocas en ningún momento. Después se paso a depositar un camino de besos por su mejilla, hacia su cuello y la piel que estaba quedando a la vista-¡Sherlock...!  
-¿Si...?  
-¿Qué... qué estamos haciendo... aquí?  
-¿No he respondido ya a eso...?  
-No, me refiero ...el caso...  
-Es un caso de venganza.- Le respondió Sherlock haciendo gala del talento de hablar mientras hacia otra cosa como por ejemplo acariciar su torso emocionando cada terminal nervosa de su epidermis haciéndole suspirar estremecido. -¿Contra... quien?  
-Mi archienemigo, por supuesto.  
-¿Que? - exclamó John en voz más alta, ante lo que Sherlock le puso el indice en los labios para hacerle callar, pero esta vez no le siguió el juego sino que aparto su dedo.  
-¿Es esto otra de sus rencillas de infancia?  
-En realidad esta rencilla es mas reciente.  
-¿Y me haces parte de sus niñerías?  
-John, es importante.  
-!Un comino¡ Conociéndolos, quizá solo se pelearon por el clue, por que le mandaste una cesta de panecillos o Dios sabe que tanta cosa sucede entre ustedes. -retobo John empezando a acomodarse la ropa.  
-No es eso. Oh, por favor John no me obligues a explicar esto es... es asqueroso.  
-No me expliques si no quieres, pero no voy a hacerte segunda en una ridícula venganza.  
-!No es ridícula¡  
-Me voy. Si quieres seguir con esto, te espero en casa. - Sherlock corrió a la puerta. -Sin ti no puedo llevar a cabo la venganza. -El medico le puso su mejo cara de militar. -Déjame salir...  
-¡Esta bien¡ -Dijo derrotado- Te explicare. -John cruzo los brazos y lo miro seriamente.  
-Mycroft esta... teniendo una relación con alguien. Una relación muy física, como la nuestra.  
-¿En verdad?  
-Si... y me di cuenta que... usaron el doscientos veintiuno de Baker street para ... sus cosas. -Dijo al fin con un mohin de asco. Pero eso no le que impresiono John  
-¿Mycroft tiene... novia?  
-No lo digas así! No quiero pensar en ello!  
-¿Quien es?  
-¿En verdad crees que quiero deducir eso?  
-No, me imagino que no... entonces usaron nuestra casa para hacerlo?- Sherlock se dejo caer en la elegante silla de Mycroft-Si sigues diciéndolo así, seré yo quien se vaya.- Al fin John rió quedo. -Esta bien, ojo por ojo ... el lo hizo en nuestro sitio especial y ahora lo hacemos en el suyo, ¿correcto?-Se sentó encima de Sherlock y lo beso con pasión. Esto pareció hacer olvidar a Sherlock la incomodidad anterior y le siguió el beso dándose a la tarea de nuevo de despojarle de sus ropas-John...  
-¿Si...?  
-Recuerda no hacer ruido.

 **5\. Venganza**

(Por alguna razón este ha sido el capitulo más largo hasta ahora... Alguna sugerencia par la novia o novio de Mycroft?)


	6. Chapter 6

Buenas!

Ya ni diré nada de la espera... ha sido un mes terrible... pero aquí seguimos.  
Traigo este cap como un especial navideño. Me estoy saltando muchos capítulos, pero es que este topic queda perfecto para las fechas.  
Feliz navidad, feliz día de los inocentes -no presten dinero- feliz año nuevo y feliz todos los felices que se me pasen.

Lo de siempre. Sherlock no es mio. Es de John.

 **Cincuenta razones que no tienen que ver con el amor para hacer el amor.  
** (Cap. 15)

-...Y por aquí es la recamara de Sherlock. Pensé que quizá querría quedarse aquí de nuevo. - John estaba muy entretenido mientras la Señora Holmes le mostraba todos los recovecos del hogar de infancia de su novio mientras aquel les seguía con un gesto serio.

-En verdad Madre, no creo que a John le interese ver un lugar que por años no ha sido ocupado. -Ella era una mujer de estatura bajita, con espejuelos y un hermoso cabello entrecano que llevaba con elegancia peinado recogido.

-Pero, lo conserve como estaba para ti cariño. Mira, hasta tu juego de química esta como lo dejaste.- Así estaba, con los restos del ultimo experimento que soltaba un polvillo sospechoso.

-Si, eso... mejor lo tirare de una vez antes de que John me empiece a regañar.- Gruñó Sherlock para tomar los tubos y salir con ellos del cuarto. Momento que John aprovecho para agradecer su hospitalidad a la Señora Holmes. -Sherlock se equivoca. Me fascina ver como eran las cosas cuando él era más joven.

-Ah, fueron tiempos felices. Extraño a mis hijos en casa, pero saber que tienen quien les haga felices ahora es la mejor compensación por su ausencia. - Poso una mano en su hombro.-Muchas gracias Doctor Watson. -John poso suavemente la mano sobre la de ella con afecto. -No tiene nada que agradecer. -ella le sonrió amablemente. -También le mostrare fotos de Sherlock. Y de Mycroft, si quiere.

-¡Claro que quiero!

-No quieres. Ahora Madre, ¿no tienes un pavo que acabar de rellenar u hornear o lo que sea antes de la media noche?

-Esta bien cariño. Te dejo para que tu acabes de mostrar el lugar al doctor. Los esperamos abajo en una media hora. - Salio dejando tras de si un aroma de violetas que a John le recordó a las mujeres importantes de su vida, su abuela, su madre, y si, quizá un poco a Harry...-Esto es terrible. Recuerdame porque estamos aquí.

-¿Navidad quizá? Navidad real, sin cadáveres ni misteriosos asesinatos. -Sherlock bufo fastidiado. John se sentó en la cama individual que tenia una colcha de piratas bastante suave y reboto un poco.

-Conmemorar el nacimiento ficticio de una persona que pudo o no existir.

-Una persona que definió mas de dos mil años de historia. ¿De verdad no es nada eso para ti?

-¿Debería?

-Olvídalo. La cuestión es que tus padres nos invitaron y es una buena oportunidad para pasar tiempo con la familia.

-Padre esta con los vecinos y Mycroft no tuvo que venir...

-¿Querías que estuviera aquí?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-No tengo porque ser el único martirizado.

-Oh mi pobre, pobre hombre torturado por los espíritus de la navidad.

-Muy bien, búrlate de mi, eso ayuda mucho. -John rió enternecido. -Ven acá. -Le tendió la mano que Sherlock tomo con aire dramático para acomodarse a su lado. -Yo estoy contigo para darte mi apoyo en estos momentos difíciles. ¿Eso no ayuda?

-Si... - Respondió con un pequeño suspiro de resignación y John sostuvo su rostro para besarle con cariño. -Todo estará bien. Cenaremos con tus padres, les daremos los obsequios que compramos, quizá debas usar un suéter feo que después me quedare yo y volveremos a nuestros casos.  
-No soy un niño John. No tienes que conminare a hacer algo que estoy haciendo ya.  
-Aveces lo olvido. - Ambos rieron y siguieron besandose. De besos pasaron a caricias. Luego Sherlock hizo acostar a John en la cama y se subió despacio sobre él. -Sherlock... no...

-Vamos John. Es hora de mostrar un poco de acción a esta cama...

-Tu madre esta abajo... -Ágil Sherlock se puso de pie y fue a la puerta.

-¿Madre? -grito con fingida cordialidad

-¿Si, cariño? - respondió desde abajo la buena mujer.

-¿Tienes nueces?

-Por su puesto, sé cuanto te gustan.

-... ¿y castañas...?

-También. - Sherlock entrecerró los ojos, debía encontrar algo lo bastante malo para que fuera bueno.

-... ¿y ponche de huevo?

\- ¿Acaso no lo odiabas?

-Ah... no te preocupes Madre.

-No, no cariño. Iré por él, aunque seguramente habrá gente en la tienda, tardare un poco.

-Cuidaremos del pavo.

-Bien ya vuelvo. ¿Doctor Watson se le ofrece algo ya que saldré? -John se sintió abochornado.

-No, no señora Holmes...

-Bien. Papá estará aquí en un rato. Yo ahora regreso. -el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse les indico que estaban ya solos y de inmediato Sherlock se lanzó sobre John. -¿Y el pavo?

-En un momento bajamos a revisarlo, esto es una prioridad.

-¿Enseñar a tu cama de infancia un poco de acción?

-Mejor que sea mucha acción.

 **15\. Enseñar a tu cama de infancia un poco de accion**

(De verdad Lestrade es tan popular para cuñado de Sherlock? me quede sosprendida de los muchos votos que recibió para pertenecer a la familia Holmes :O Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me hacen feliz~~~ Mas comentarios, sugerencias peticiones, son leídas y tomadas en cuenta! )


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todas y todos!

Nuevamente pongo a su amable consideración mis humildes escritos, con la finalidad de llegar a sus bondadosos corazones para que hagan caso omiso de la demora y disfruten una entrega más de esta lista, que debo reconocer, no es idea mía, pero me encanto para que Sherlock y John demuestren que es totalmente cierta (?) Agradezco su atención y sus palabras en forma de review, saber que hay quien disfruta esto me hace tener más ganas de llegar a la razón cincuenta!  
Este capitulo me costo horrores de escribir, tuve que indagar por aquí , por allá , tiene un poco de todos lados , inclusive de un cuento del canon, entre otras cosas porque aaamo como en la serie lo actualizan magistralmente. No tengo tanto talento como ellos, pero el esfuerzo se hace. En especial hoy quiero mencionar la ayuda de mi querida Aqs al betear este cap, que me daba miedo subir.

Sherlock pertenece a sus autores. (Yo quiero un día uno. Un Sherlock, no un autor. Bueno, también un autor)

 **Cincuenta razones que no tienen que ver con el amor para hacer el amor.**

Cuando Mycroft llamó en vez de enviar un mensaje, en realidad logró preocupar a John. Más que la ausencia de Sherlock.

Se había presentado un caso en Francia, no era nada de peligro, más bien de política, y como recién lo habían contratado en un hospital nuevo, Sherlock le dijo que se quedara. -Es importante para tu carrera. No quiero que algún día mires atrás y te arrepientas de no poder ser médico por mi causa. -No importó cuantas veces John trato de explicarle que siempre estaría primero él, con sus rarezas y casos incluidos y finalmente por no discutir de más, aceptó quedarse en tanto prometiera regresar pronto. Pasaron un par de semanas llenas de mensajes todo el día, a excepción de uno en el que Sherlock tuvo que ir a una localidad campirana en la que no había recepción para celulares, seguido de muchas quejas al respecto. "En qué siglo vivimos John? el XVIII? SH" Pero nada le dio indicios de que fueran mal las cosas, al contrario. Sherlock tuvo razón al decir que el caso era simple pero que debido a las triquiñuelas y problemas internos del gobierno se extendió. Por eso se extrañó de la llamada del hermano Holmes mayor, diciendo que Sherlock necesitaba que fuera por él a París. Tomó el primer vuelo que salió después de colgar el teléfono, sin pensar en nada más que en Sherlock.

El hotel en el que se hospedaba era muy lujoso, por supuesto, con el éxito del caso que había tenido no era para menos, en las redes se generó todo un revuelo, John estaba seguro que Sherlock estaba más fastidiado por ello, que complacido, sin embargo no esperaba encontrarlo como lo hizo. A oscuras, acostado en el diván al centro de la habitación. Se acercó despacio y lo vio con los ojos cerrados. Se sentó a su lado y acarició su frente despejando los rizos un poco largos.  
-Tardaste demasiado John.  
-No me dijiste que viniera.  
-No quería que dejaras pasar una oportunidad en tu carrera médica por un caso mediocre y aburrido...  
-¿Y desde cuándo eres tan considerado? -Sherlock no respondió, sólo recargó la frente en el hombro de John haciendo que le abrazara. Lo rodeó con sus brazos sintiéndolo más delgado y suspiró. -Para ser un genio a veces eres demasiado tonto. ¿Desde cuándo no comes? ¿O duermes?  
-No es relevante. -Interrumpió lo que John iba a replicar con un beso simple, pero ansioso, fuerte y débil al mismo tiempo. John lo acarició con ternura, haciendo más cercano el contacto para que Sherlock supiera que no iba a ninguna parte sin él ya.

Un par de horas más tarde, estaban en un tren de regreso. Por supuesto antes John se aseguró que Sherlock tuviese una comida abundante, amenazándolo con darle de comer enfrente de toda la gente del restaurant, lo cual casi no da resultado de no ser por qué Sherlock notara unas fans que espiaban fuera. Como todo un mártir comió lo que John había pedido.  
-Pero querré postre después.  
-Postre, claro, ¿Por qué no me extraña? ¿qué vas a querer de postre?-Sherlock lo miró con una sonrisa sugestiva. -John, lo que quiero de postre, no tendrás que obligarme a comerlo...pero estoy seguro que lo estarás deseando también...-John se sintió enrojecer, trató de decir algo pero solo pudo carraspear y mirar en torno. -Eh...no.-Al fin logró articular. -Nada de postre hasta que no estés recuperado.  
-¿Recuperado de Qué, doctor? - preguntó Sherlock mientras por debajo de la mesa con su pie subía la orilla del pantalón de John. -De... yo diría que tuviste un colapso nervioso.  
-¿Yo? ¿Un colapso? - El movimiento bajo la mesa cesó repentinamente para alivio de John que empezaba a sentir algo incomodo pero más arriba de sus pantalones. Trató de aplicar su mejor expresión profesional. - Si. Te inmiscuiste tanto en el caso que dejase de lado las necesidades de tu cuerpo. No es grave, pero quisiera hacerte algunos análisis solo para estar seguros que todo esté bien, después tendremos todo el ... postre que quieras.  
Sherlock refunfuñó haciendo a un lado el plato vació. -Llámalo por su nombre.

-Está bien, todo el sexo que quieras.  
-Sexo de recuperación.  
-¿Qué?  
-Será sexo de recuperación John, y va para la lista. -Tardó un par de segundos en recordar. -Oh...¿Sigues con esa lista?¿En verdad?  
-Resultará útil alguna vez.

Y mientras en el tren, Sherlock dormía recargado en el hombro de John, éste pensó que el sexo de recuperación no sería mala idea.

 **6\. Recuperación**


	8. Chapter 8

Holis.

Saludos. Estoy en un bache creativo me hace falta con quien hablar...  
Les dejo este cap apelando a su comprensión.

Sherlock pertenece a su creadores.

 **Cincuenta razones que no tienen que ver con el amor para hacer el amor.**

"Hay visita en casa, ven prevenido. SH "

Curioso mensaje pensó John deslizando su celular en el bolsillo de la camisa,no sin antes preguntar de quien se trataba.

Mycroft no era, si fuese él,el mensaje diría algo como: "-Tenemos una imprevista visita, trae pastel . SH " Si fuera mamá Holmes, sería más probable que ella misma le avisará antes que su propio hijo. La respuesta al mensaje llega con la vibración del teléfono. "Víctor. Amigo de la universidad. Si puedes ven armado. La sombrilla del recibidor funcionara. SH " adorablemente dramático como siempre. ¿amigo de la universidad? Sherlock nunca había hablado de él, aunque no era muy parlanchín sobre su pasado en realidad, solamente conocía a Sebastián por el caso del banquero...

Ahora sentía más curiosidad por el amigo, y es que cualquier persona a la que Sherlock diera ese calificativo era rara (y sí, claro que John se incluía a sí mismo por ser colega, amigo y ahora pareja)  
Llegó casi corriendo y subió de par en par las escaleras tomándose un respiro antes de entrar. Sherlock estaba en su sillón, y a la vez el suyo estaba ocupado por el sujeto más atractivo que hubiera visto antes, aparte de Sherlock, claro. Tenia el cabello rubio rizado, pómulos afilados, una piel clara que hacia resaltar sus ojos verdes. Se levanto en cuanto entro a diferencia d e Sherlock a quien oyó suspirar exageradamente. -Doctor John Watson supongo...- Se le acerco con una radiante sonrisa , tan limpia que le hacia ver mas joven de lo que era, sacando cuentas de su edad con la de Sherlock. Estrecharon manos- Y Víctor, eh...  
-Trevor. A sus ordenes. -Completo con una reverencia. Al erguirse John pudo notar que era muy alto también. Como si no `pudiera estar más acomplejado al respecto por su propia estatura.  
-Bueno, están hechas las presentaciones, como querías Víctor, así que ya puedes irte.  
-¿Sin una de las famosas tazas de te del Doctor Watson? Me niego rotundamente! -  
-¿Famosas? ¿En verdad?  
-Víctor exagera siempre, no le tomes mucha atención.  
-Y tu nunca me dejas conocer a nadie, estoy aprovechando el día de hoy. Entonces, doctor Watson, ¿me ofrecería una taza de te? - Era muy afable, John decidió que le agradaba desde ya así que se dispuso a preparar el te, lo que hizo que Víctor dirigiera una sonrisa campeona a Sherlock que desvió la vista fastidiado. Sirvió te para los tres y acomodo la silla de los clientes para situarse frente a Víctor y Sherlock. Ambos eran un par muy atractivo debía reconocer, fácilmente podía imaginarlos rompiendo corazones en el campus universitario. Sin embargo por los comentarios de Víctor, que Sherlock interrumpía cada tanto, pudo notar que eran un par de solitarios que se habían encontrado gracias a un feliz acontecimiento.  
-Tu malcriado perro mordió mi pie.  
-Vamos Sherlock, no fue su culpa. Seguramente eras delicioso. -John se divertía de lo lindo y el tiempo se paso casi sin notar.

-Bueno, ahora si me marcho. - Aun llevaba la maleta, es decir que directo del aeropuerto haba ido a visitarles. Sin duda era un buen amigo. - ¿Estarás mucho tiempo en Londres? -Pregunto Sherlock denotando por fin un poco afecto.  
-Un par de días nada más. Sólo vine por pendientes que tenia sobre unas propiedades que eran de mi padre, pero no puedo desatender el negocio en India...  
-¿Y si te quedas aquí? - La propuesta pareció escandalizar a Sherlock pero a Víctor le encanto.  
\- No quiero ser una molestia...

-Nada de eso,puedes quedarte en mi habitación. - Víctor pareció iluminarse.  
-Muchas gracias Doctor, me ha salvado de hacer paracaidismo¡  
-¿Aún haces eso? - Víctor río bajito - Algunas veces.  
-Nunca maduraras...  
-Quien sabe, quizá si encuentro como tu al indicado...  
-Como si lo estuvieras buscando.  
-Bueno tu no buscabas y llego...  
-Esperen! ¿Paracaidismo?  
-!Si¡ Cuando en vez de tomar una habitación de hotel seduces a alguien en un bar para tener donde pasar la noche. -explicó Víctor.  
-Oh...  
-Pero hoy no será. - Dijo Víctor al parecer más feliz que antes. - Ah me encantara desayunar con ambos mañana, aunque me temo que insiste en que me dejen preparar pan francés... - John le mostró su habitación y lo dejo instalado para volver con Sherlock, quien parecía ofendido ahora.

-¿Hice algo malo?  
-Claro que sí, ¿cómo se te ocurre dejar a Víctor en tu habitación?  
-Bueno, no es como si la ocupara mucho ahora ...  
-¿Y si sí?  
-¿Cómo?  
-Si yo no te dejo dormir en mi habitación, ¿qué harás?  
-Eh... ¿Paracaidismo en tu cuarto...? -Sherlock lo miro fríamente pero John como buen veterano de guerra le sostuvo la mirada.  
-Bien. A mi cuarto. Ahora.  
-¿Ahora...?  
-No me hagas repetirme John.  
-Pero...Víctor esta arriba.  
-No veo por que importa, a menos que quieras invitarlo también a esto y que finalmente si haga paracaidismo...  
-!No¡ Solo... !Cállate y vamos¡

 **7\. Paracaidismo (Polvo por hospedaje).**

(Tenia tantas ganas de escribir algo con Víctor Trevor... quizá después haga algo mas con él, aquí o por ahí... Comentarios? :) )


	9. Chapter 9

Hola por acá, personas bonitas!

Cómo os va todo? Yo aquí, actualizando después de una eternidad. No tengo excusa ni perdón y ni siquiera es lo mejor que haya escrito, pero ya bastante castigo es que no puedo ver la nueva temporada de Sherlock... Aún así, se aceptan reclamaciones, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias...

Sherlock no es mio. Es de John.

 **Cincuenta razones que no tienen que ver con el amor para hacer el amor.  
** Sherlock miro a su novio llegar temprano a casa, con una gran bolsa de botana -frituras bajas en grasa- cerveza, sodas y una sonrisa tonta. Suspiró enfadado y siguió con su investigación sobre los modismos adolescentes al escribir en chats por nada, simple curiosidad y fastidio de los mensajes encriptados que John le enviaba y luego se enfadaba de que corrigiera su gramática. ¿Y es que como siendo su lengua la de Shakeapeare y Byron, podía decir que _":-*"_ era un beso? Sin embargo John estaba dentro de su vista periférica así que lo vio ponerse muy cómodo frente a la tele, con el contenido de la bolsa en un tazon y rodeándose de los consumibles, por supuesto sin haberle preguntado si quería algo...  
-¿Sucede algo?  
-¿De qué?  
-¿Me estas ignorando? No creo haber hecho nada por incomodarte hoy.  
-Hoy no.  
Sherlock rodó los ojos-¿U otro día de esta semana?  
-Ademas de criticar mi gramática en tu blog, no.  
-No es critica, es investigación.  
-Como sea, nadie lee tu blog, Ahora, ¿quieres guardar silencio? Hoy se estrena la nueva temporada de Dr Who.  
Doblemente herido, Sherlock trato de ignorarlo con la computadora de John. Claro que era la de John, así miraba sus chats y podía sacar mas moticons, claro, sólo por eso miraba los chats de John, no porque quisiera saber que decía de él. Pero el programa previo acabo y empezó otra cosa. John consulto la hora con el celular y entonces se dio cuenta...  
-Oh, no...- ... -Y Sherlock seguía ignorandole. O eso intentaba.  
-¿Me das mi lap?  
-La estoy usando.  
-Pero es mía.  
-Usa mi móvil  
-Quiero la lap.  
-¿Por...?  
-¿...favor?  
-Ummmmm ... nop.  
-Pero Sherlock...  
-¿No es el estreno hoy?  
-Debería serlo.  
-Mala suerte, supongo.  
-Bueno. No pasa nada. -John se levanto malhumorado. Su planeada tarde perfecta de mirar televisión estaba arruinada. Se sentó y empezó a cambiar los canales de la televisión sin orden determinado.

-Sherlock...  
-¿Si...?  
-¿Y si vienes aquí?  
-No creo poder estar callado como me solicitaste mientras ves boberias.  
-Pero ya no pasaran lo que quería ver. Ven a gritarle a la tele conmigo.  
-No quiero.

John lo pensó un par de minutos. Luego se levantó y fue a pararse tras de Sherlock, poniéndose justo sobre su hombro, respirando muy suavemente a un lado de su oído. -¿Estas muy ocupado?- No recibió respuesta, así que se inclino a¡en su nuca y empezó a dejar suaves besos en ella, luego se encamino por debajo del lóbulo de su oreja a su cuello.  
-¿Qué haces, John? - La frialdad de su voz se contrarresto con su piel erizada al toque de su amante. -Um...me disculpo...  
-No es necesario...- A estas alturas ya no estaba leyendo nada en la pantalla, aunque no estaba dispuesto a demostrarlo.  
-Sé que no es necesario. Pero quiero hacerlo.-Lo rodeo con sus brazos, hundiendo la nariz entre sus rizos para llenarse de su aroma mezclado con shampoo caro.  
-John...  
-¿Si...?  
-¿Estas seguro que no tratas de seducirme sólo porque no pasan lo que querías ver en la televisión...?  
-¿Qué? ¡No! Bueno, si no quieres...- se alejo derrotado, siendo honestos no era quizá la mejor ocasión...

-Porque yo no me estoy negando, John. - Dicho esto dejo la computadora y rápidamente se fue contra el doctor sin darle tiempo de nada mas, llevándolo entre besos a la habitación.

 **9\. Nada bueno en Tv.**


End file.
